2020 St Patrick's Day Event
|image = STPATRICK_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg |subtitle = Coming Soon }} left|140px|Father Cane The Script, check, The Frames, check, Hozier, check, Daniel O'Donnell, check, Val Doonican, check, Van Morrison, check, Sinead O'Connor, check, Clannad, check, Enya, check, Thin Lizzy, check and U2.... Oh so you have arrived...Do not get too excited by the line- up for the St Patricks Day Festival, you Hedonistic Sinner! right|75px|Pope Able The Holy Father has seen fit to give you another chance after your shameful behaviour at Carnival last year. Now in his wisdom it has been decided by His Holiness that the party going Heathens from England and the States are to be kept away from the hard working honest people of this Blessed Isle. All the Factories are to be built and maintained on one side of the river and their goods will be shipped to the other side where they will be sold to the Heathens at the Festival Hall. Your penance is to oversee the whole operation and a make a profit for the Church. Once you have made the agreed amount you can move on to the next city and repeat the process. The more cities you work in the more tasks you can complete and every time you move cities or complete 25 tasks then the more favourable the rewards you shall be given by Our Blessed Saint Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # Shamrocks are the currency of the Mini Game and are needed to increase the Levels of the buildings. # Pots of Gold are the Event Currency and is needed to hire Managers, increase building efficiency and open chests. # MAX button, will show you how many Levels you can purchase for that Building with the available Shamrocks. If you click on the Level upgrade button for a building while the MAX button is active you will purchase ALL of these levels in one transaction. # Time shift button. This will allow you to advance the production of Shamrocks by 2, 4 or 8 hours based on your current Hourly selling rate (provided the Shipping & Production rates can maintain it), each Time shift must be purchased with Pots of Gold ( 400, 700 & 1,200 respectively). # Grand Prizes and Tasks please see below. # Festival Hall this is where the Goods made in the 5 Factories are sold for Shamrocks. # Ferry this is needed to transport goods from the Factories to the Festival Hall. # Factories there are 5 different Goods Factories. The Hat Factory, Flower Factory, Cake Factory, Drink Factory and Fireworks Factory. # Next Town Button, this will cost 8.4 Quadrillion Shamrocks to activate before all the Tasks are completed. Tasks View The top line of the Grand Prize & Tasks Bar shows the progress towards the next Grand Prize on the Left and the Current and next 2 Grand Prizes are on the Right. The bottom row shows the current Tasks to be completed, click on the white chevron in the blue box to see a fuller description on the Tasks. Tasks fall into one of three groupings * Hiring and upgrading of Managers. These are paid for with Pots of Gold. * Increasing the Level of Buildings. These are paid for with Shamrocks. * Producing, Shipping or Selling of Goods and collecting Shamrocks. These take time to complete, though the time can be shortened by Upgrading Managers(if not already at Level 5) or Increasing Building Levels should funds allow. Managers This screen shows the current efficiency of the Factory and will allow you to increase Factory efficiency, at the bottom of the screen you can see how much it will cost to improve the Factory to the next Level. Manager Costs Getting Pots of Gold You start the event with 200 Pots of Gold and can get more in different ways:- Firstly, by completing the quests. Secondly, By collecting the reward for logging in daily. Thirdly by finding them in Incidents in and around your City. And Finally by buying them with diamonds: * 100 Pots of Gold = 110 Diamonds (1.1 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * 500 Pots of Gold = 495 Diamonds (0.99 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * 2,000 Pots of Gold = 1,750 Diamonds (0.875 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) Expected Pots of Gold to receive during the St. Patricks Event : * Start of the Event : 200 Pots of Gold * Daily Login : 2,200 Pots of Gold * Completing Quests : 6,650 Pots of Gold * Milestone Bonus : 2.150 Pots of Gold Total (excluding Incidents) : 11,200 Pots of Gold Quests The event features two questlines presented by the Paddy McCharms. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. Every solved quest grants the player some Pots of Gold. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The Daily Questline will give you one quest per day, for the 21 days of the event. These Quests will stack until you have completed the Main Questline. So you will not miss any if you do not complete the Main Questline on the first day. After completing the Main Questline, you will be able to complete stacked Daily Quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: Where the word "some" appears in the quest text, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The first number in brackets is for Bronze Age (BA). The second number in brackets is for Space Age Mars (SAM), unless stated otherwise using .... Main Questline and a Portrait of Cathleen Daily Questline Tasks Tasks are a new feature and are Different from Quests. You will always have three tasks that you can work towards completing until you have completed 36 of the 38 then it will reduce until you have completed them all or moved to the "Next Stage". Tasks are not abortable, however you do not need to complete them all in order to advance to the "Next Stage". Each completed Task counts as a ticket towards getting a Grand Prize *1: Hire a Manager *2: Upgrade your Hats Factory to Level 25 *3: Collect 50k Shamrocks *4: Hire a manager for your Shipyard or Festival *5: Build a Flowers Factory *6: Upgrade your Festival Manager to Level 3 *7: Upgrade buildings 50 times *8: Collect 1m Shamrocks *9: Build a Cake Factory *10: Upgrade your Flowers Factory to Level 50 *11: Hire a Manager to automate your Cake Factory *12: Transport 250m Goods with the Ship *13: Upgrade your Hat Factory to Level 100 *14: Upgrade your Flower Factory Manager to Level 2 *15: Upgrade buildings 50 times *16: Generate 1b Goods from your Factories *17: Build a Drinks Factory *18: Hire a Level 2 Manager for your Drinks Factory *19: Upgrade your Cake Factory to Level 50 *20: Upgrade buildings 50 times *21: Upgrade your Hat Factory Manager to Level 3 *22: Upgrade your Cake Factory Manager to Level 3 *23: Upgrade your Flowers Factory to Level 100 *24: Collect 50b Shamrocks *25: Upgrade your Shipyard Manager to Level 4 *26: Upgrade buildings 100 times *27: Transport 1t goods with your Ship *28: Hire a Level 2 Manager for the Fireworks Factory *29: Upgrade buildings 150 times *30: Upgrade your Cake Factory to Level 100 *31: Generate 4t goods from your Factories *32: Generate 10b Flowers from your Flowers Factory *33: Upgrade your Drinks Factory to Level 50 *34: Upgrade buildings 200 times *35: Upgrade your Hat Factory to Level 200 *36: Collect 16Q/aa Shamrocks(Quadrillion) *37: Upgrade buildings 250 times *38: Upgrade your Fireworks Factory to Level 75 Prize Systems THERE ARE NO DAILY PRIZES! During this Event there are only Grand Prizes and End of Stage Rewards Boxes. Grand Prizes Grand Prizes are awarded every time you complete 25 Tasks in the Event Window. These Tasks are not the 56 Quests that reward you with Pots of Gold to spend in the Event Window. After receiving ?? prizes, the list starts over again from the beginning. End of Stage Rewards Once you have built the Fireworks Factory the 'Next Stage' button will appear in the bottom right corner of the Event Window. It can be used if you have completed all 38 tasks for free or if you have 8.4 Quadrillion(8.4aa) Shamrocks available to spend. When clicked on you will be asked to confirm that you wish to move to the next stage before being presented with some end of stage reward boxes. The available prizes from each box are shown on the left hand side of the screen. You can open one chest for free and the other chests for Pots of Gold. Once you've collected all 6, you receive the Celtic Forest Selection Kit on the right hand side for no additional cost. If you want then you can open a new set of 6 reward boxes before advancing to the next stage. Each additional box opened increases the cost within a set. Next time you come to the Reward Boxes there will be a new selection of prizes and a full set of boxes to select from. New Buildings Other Events Category:2020 St Patrick's Day Event Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events